


Out Of The Frying Pan

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...and into the fire.Non-con, underage.





	Out Of The Frying Pan

Sebastian stood there, fuming.

Ciel gazed at him, breathing heavily, wary. He’d finally managed to find a way to make the contract markings disappear. Yet, rejoicing wasn’t close to his mind.

“Well, aren’t you a stupid little muffin,” Sebastian said in a low, dangerous tone, taking steady steps towards Ciel. “How are you going to get your revenge now?”

Ciel let out a half-laugh despite not being fooled for a second that he was safe. “I suppose I _could_ use your help for that.”

“My help?” Sebastian replied sardonically. “No, no, no… I was thinking more that you can’t get revenge if you’re not _alive_.”

Ciel trembled, starting to wonder if it really was worth it to save his soul if he had to deal with the demon’s fury. He started to stumble backwards, eventually hitting a stone wall, trying to gain some sense of stability from its cool touch.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian easily started to lift him off the ground with his claws. “W- wait, I have an offer for you.”

“Really?” growled Sebastian, not fooled for a second that it was anything other than a way to stall. “And what would that be?”

“Wh- what do you want?” Ciel stammered, feeling the immense pressure from the demon.

Sebastian gave a half-chuckle, almost not believing his eyes. “Very well. Here’s a deal. I’ll serve you as per usual, help you get your revenge… but in return, for one hour each day, you will serve _me_.”

“A-and what would that entail?”

Sebastian pushed into Ciel’s body with his own, pinning him midair against the wall, and painfully fisted Ciel’s hair. “Anything and everything,” he whispered, close to Ciel’s exposed jugular, anger and hatred in his eyes.

_Oh, fuck._

Now, the demon was going to enjoy breaking him – torturing him, humiliating him – testing his dedication for revenge.

For some reason, Ciel thought he had a very low chance of survival. But that was better than zero.

“I agree.”

_Shit._

“Excellent choice, my Lord,” Sebastian said genially, releasing Ciel and behaving as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“No contract markings?”

Sebastian looked surprised. “Is there any need? There isn’t a single place in this universe where you can hide from me, and I can force you to do anything I want if you’re not compliant.”

In shock, Ciel didn’t say anything as they walked away to continue their day.

~~

Ciel looked towards the door to his bedroom as it opened, the worry he’d felt all this time coming to a head.

Sebastian sauntered in. “What do you want?” he asked bluntly as he started to remove articles of his clothing and unceremoniously dump them on the floor. “Compassion? Pity? Because I’m all out of that.”

Now fully naked, he climbed into Ciel’s bed.

“I want you to suck my cock nice and slowly, for starters.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Ciel exclaimed, horrified.

“No, I’m not kidding…” Sebastian said, frustrated.

“I won’t do it!” shrieked Ciel.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Gee, the first instruction and you’re already disobedient. Good thing there wasn’t _actually_ a contract.” He dipped his fingers in some perfumed oil and shoved two up Ciel’s ass, stretching roughly.

Ciel gave a shout, crying in pain.

“Shut up, you brat,” Sebastian breathed out, flipping Ciel so he was on all fours, continuing to finger him and massage himself.

Eventually, he positioned himself upon Ciel and thrust. Ciel screamed, gripping the bedsheets as Sebastian mercilessly rocked his hips.

“And this is only my human form,” Sebastian grunted.

Ciel had lost count of the times that Sebastian had come inside him, just trying to survive.

After a while, Sebastian snaked his hand around his waist and started to stroke Ciel. Just as his stomach tightened, Sebastian gripped the base, stopping Ciel from releasing.

“Please!” begged Ciel.

“Now, you shouldn’t come before I do,” Sebastian said, exclaiming his own release after half a minute.

He let go of Ciel, put his clothes on and left the room without a word. Ciel was left there, trembling from the brutality and his own orgasm that he was finally allowed to have.

Peeking at the clock, Ciel realised it had been exactly one hour.

There would be no sleep for Ciel tonight.

~~

Weeks had passed, and Sebastian had an uncanny ability to add new experiences so Ciel never quite got used to it.

Yet Ciel had a sinking feeling that these requests weren’t even scratching the surface. Hell, the demon could mortally wound him and heal him repeatedly if he so wished.

All this mental stress was taking its toll; Ciel started to cough – an experience which was a distant memory considering his health had been protected by Sebastian during the contract.

But there was no contract now.

~~

“You’re unwell,” Sebastian commented as he entered the room that evening.

“Yes, but don’t worry – I’ll do as you say,” Ciel said amidst coughs.

Sebastian paused before he jumped into bed, bringing Ciel close and sharing his warmth. “We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

After the hour, Sebastian got up to leave.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked in a small voice.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Can you stay a little more with me?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Sebastian said, entering the covers again and wrapping Ciel in his arms.

When Ciel woke up the next morning, Sebastian was gone. But he could tell that he’d spent most of the night warm as he felt he was recovering quite quickly.

~~

“Sebastian,” Ciel said that afternoon as he was laying out the tea.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Sit on my bed.”

Sebastian complied.

“I’ve decided that it’s not right that you’d missed out on what you wanted because I was unwell,” Ciel said, kneeling before him and unzipping Sebastian’s fly.

Distaste evident on his face, Ciel nevertheless enveloped Sebastian’s cock in his mouth and began to suck, eventually deep throating him.

Sebastian’s breathing became heavier. Finally, he tensed and poured his seed into Ciel’s mouth, who swallowed it.

Ciel pulled back, licking his hand. “That wasn’t so bad after all,” he said wryly.

Sebastian remained gazing at him, not moving.

“What?” Ciel asked, curious.

“I’ll tell you this evening,” Sebastian said, making himself presentable and leaving the room.

~~

“Lie on the bed and close your eyes,” Sebastian said. “I want to do something that I haven’t done before.”

Ciel complied. A small whimper of surprise left his lips as Sebastian kissed him strongly.

“Now, just stay still,” Sebastian whispered. “This is what you gave me this afternoon.” He started to plant soft kisses down Ciel’s chest and stomach, eventually enveloping Ciel’s member.

Instinctively, Ciel shouted and his body convulsed. Sebastian relentlessly sucked, causing Ciel to be overcome with the pleasurable sensations.

Eventually Ciel shouted, releasing his seed. He sat up, gripping Sebastian’s hair and opened his eyes.

Panting, he got a hold of himself. “I wasn’t very obedient,” he said bashfully.

“So what else is new,” Sebastian said wryly.

“What does this mean?” Ciel asked, tense.

“It means I’ve been stupid,” Sebastian replied, kissing Ciel on the neck.

Eyes widening, Ciel pulled him into a kiss.

Lovers now, they each fulfilled their own need and the other’s.

Eventually Sebastian pulled away, looking at the clock. “It’s been over an hour,” he said abruptly, sitting up, alarmed.

Ciel silently observed him, seeing the conflict in Sebastian due to the different approaches he could take.

“Sorry,” Sebastian said after a pause, glancing to the side.

Ciel was so shocked he started to have an asthma attack.

Alarmed, Sebastian put his fingers down Ciel’s throat as per usual, preventing it from closing up.

After a while, Ciel signalled that he was alright.

Sebastian looked at him. “Seriously – after all the things I’ve done to you, _that_ was the thing that caused you to have an attack?”

Ciel chuckled, knowing he didn’t have any control over his subconscious.

They lay down together, snuggling.

“See, it’s so much better without contracts,” Ciel murmured in a pleasurable haze.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said softly, idly running his fingers along Ciel’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictionnnnnnnn!!! No turnaround like this is realistic - I just love these characters.


End file.
